Appat
by Waterdancer
Summary: Prequel for Regen: Will and Francie slowly come to a realization about each other.


Author: AquarianLady AKA WaterDancer  
  
Email: JCH114@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
Website: None at this time  
  
Feedback: Sure. I need feedback people.  
  
Distribution: Credit Dauphine all day, but anyone else let me know  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Alias related (i.e. Francie, Will, Syd, anything Alias related etc) are the property of ABC, Touchstone, and those mad geniuses JJ Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.  
  
Summary: Prequel for Regen: Will and Francie slowly come to a realization about each other.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: POV, Drama, Romance  
  
A/N: Big shoutout to Robin, for telling me that showing is so much better than telling, and the fantastic beta. The stalkers over at Server-5, yes the smut is coming.  
  
  
  
Appat (Attraction)-French  
  
When Will initially mentioned this new sushi bar to me, I didn't want to go. I like my fish cooked, thank you very much, but he dared me to go and said that I would have a great time. If I didn't, he would wash my car for a month or some other household chore I could find to torture him with. I can never resist a dare, so I told him that he was on.  
  
I found this dress in the back of my closet. I hadn't worn it since Charlie and I were together. What better time to wear it than tonight? I just hope it's not too much. It was one of my favorite dresses that I wore often when we went out. It's a simple burgundy dress, but the part I loved about it was the black lace overlay. It was a sexy dress without overdoing it.  
  
I smile to myself as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I wish Sydney were here to reassure me that this dress was okay, but then again if she were here, she'd be going with us. And then I'd have to play the third wheel again. I will have him all to myself tonight, and I don't really want Syd along for the ride. That sounds pretty selfish, but I'm okay with that.  
  
I can't believe that I'm pacing. I'm acting as if Will and I are going on a real date. If I wasn't weren't available, he probably would've asked Sydney to go. Of course he would. She's the "right" roommate after all.  
  
Will's been a wonderful friend for me lately, especially after what I now refer to as "The Charlie Fiasco". At least that's what I call it in polite company. He didn't allow me to sit at home and mope. He took me out, entertained me, but he wasn't afraid to just sit here with me as I cried on his shoulder. He was there as when I needed him, left me alone when I needed to lick my wounds and--I catch my breath as I realize that this might have been the time I began to see him in a different light. I mean when we were at USC; I always thought he was cute, but for the last few years, he's been the guy madly in love with my best friend. One look at Sydney, and he was lost.  
  
I think—no, I know I'm becoming attracted to him, much more than I should. He's my friend, and I'm afraid to cross that line. I'm afraid that he won't be interested. I mean he's been into Sydney for so long, and while the puppy-dog eyes he usually wears around her have been missing lately, that doesn't mean that he's not in love with her any more. I'm afraid that he'll tell me that he sees me as a "friend", but then that friendship would be strained with the knowledge that I'm falling in love with him. Falling in love? Did I just think that? God, I'm not in love, but I could be. Great, Francie, just great. You figure out that you might be falling in love two minutes before the guy's supposed to arrive. This is not going to be a good night.  
  
As I look out the window, I see Will's SUV pull up in front of the house. He's here. I'm already out the door as he's coming up the walk. "Hi." I try to avoid looking into his eyes. If I don't look directly at him, maybe I can make it through tonight.  
  
"Fran, I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." He quickly walks over to the passenger door, and opens it for me.  
  
"Thanks." I say quietly as I slide into the seat.  
  
  
  
********  
  
I don't know what possessed me to dare Francie to try some sushi with me. The food critic at the paper raved about this place. He told me that it's the new hot spot in L.A. since a lot of couples go there for a private, intimate dinner. Francie and I aren't a couple, but there is no one else that I would want to go with.  
  
I had to pick my jaw up off of the floor when she first walked out to the car. She looked beautiful. Francie's always been gorgeous, but the dress she's wearing tonight--she really looks amazing. It's a burgundy-colored dress with a black lace over it. It fits her curves perfectly, and she's wearing her hair up; that's always been a favorite hairstyle of mine.  
  
Am I checking her out? I guess I am. Checking her out, thinking about her all the time. I'm still crazy about Sydney, or I think I am, but now I'm not so sure. Lately, I've been more worried about spending time with Francie than I have Sydney. I feel more comfortable around her; feel more like myself. I don't want to go there. Francie has been a real friend to me, and I've enjoyed being there for her as she healed from what Charlie, the bastard, as I call him in polite company, did to her. How could he have someone like Francie in love with him and not cherish every moment he has with her? Not treat her like the princess she deserves to be treated like. Oh, no. I'm doing it again, aren't I? Falling for a friend. Maybe tonight was not a good idea.  
  
"I can't believe that I convinced you to try this sushi bar with me."  
  
"No, it was your dare that convinced me." She says, smiling, as I get into the driver seat.  
  
"So spending time with me isn't incentive enough? You've hurt me deeply, Francie." I know she's kidding, at least I hope she is.  
  
"Well, you did offer to wash my car," she says with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Fran!"  
  
She starts to laugh. "Will. I'm kidding. Really. I wish you could've seen your face, you thought I was serious. Thank you for asking me to go with you, dare or not."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"So tell me more about this sushi bar," she asks as I start the car up.  
  
I tell her all about the restaurant, or at least what the food critic told me about it. I haven't tried it yet myself and she looks interested. That is a good thing.  
  
"So this restaurant is for couples only? We aren't a couple, Will." She says this matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, it's not primarily for couples," I assure her, "and I know that we aren't a couple. I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather go with."  
  
Her mouth forms a tiny "o", and she sits back in her seat. "Well, thank you for asking me to go."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
She smiles at me shyly and looks out the window at the passing traffic.  
  
I take a sideways glance at her, I can see where a few strands of her hair comes is starting to come down around her neck. I want to reach over touch that neck, but I think I'll be crossing an unspoken line if I do that.  
  
*********  
  
Will looks great. I mean really good. He's wearing all black, but the dark color brings out his clear ocean blue eyes, and his bright, radiant smile that I find so attractive. I can feel him looking at me, but I'm going to sit here and look at the out the window until we get the restaurant. At least there, I can look at him under muted lights and not worry about him noticing too much.  
  
"I'm going to drop you off up front, and then go find a parking spot. Will that be okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead." Most guys would have made me walk the long city block to the restaurant in my heels. Will actually thought to let me out here, while he goes to park the car. How sweet. Watching Will pull from the curb, I'm glad to have time to myself to calm down. I don't know how much longer I could've taken being in the car with him. Not that I didn't want to be with him, but in that close proximity, it was getting hard to concentrate. My skin still feels hot, and the warm weather has nothing to do with it. When did I start to be this way around him? I've known Will for years, and not since we first met have I ever been this flustered around him. This is definitely going to be a long night.  
  
I see a menu on the wall of the restaurant. There was a listing for Sushi a la carte, which looked like just regular raw seafood and also a listing for Maki-zushi, which by the looks of the picture, looks like sushi rolls. That I can tolerate. I finally see him coming around the corner, I try not to stare as he walks up to me but when I look into his eyes--I can't turn away.  
  
"You've never been to a sushi bar before, have you?"  
  
"No, I told you, cooked fish good, uncooked fish bad."  
  
He graces me with another one of his beautiful smiles. God, if he only knew that I cherish every time that I get to see one of those.  
  
He puts his hand on my shoulder, and says quietly, "Francie, you're going to have a good time, and you are going to love the food. I promise."  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
"I do. So, let's go."  
  
*******  
  
Francie was so cute trying to order what she wanted to try first. She did pretty good actually. She started off with some kani (crab), and some mekajiki (swordfish). She didn't have one word of complaint. In fact, she even ordered more than I did.  
  
"So, you enjoyed the meal?"  
  
She grins at me, looking satisfied. "You were right, this was really good. I'm surprised that I enjoyed it. This restaurant is great! It's quiet, has great service, and the atmosphere is wonderful, Will."  
  
"You never know how much you'll enjoy something until you give it a try," I say, sounding too much like my mother. "Then you can say whether or not you enjoyed it."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll never doubt you again, Will. Thanks for the invite."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I place my hand on hers. She looks down at my hand, and looks away. She seems slightly put off by that movement, so I remove my hand.  
  
As I'm watching her, she starts to play with her napkin, and she looks like she's deep in thought. She looks at me several times, like she wants to ask me something but changes her mind. I wonder what's going on. She looks at me one more time and clears her throat. "Hey, Will, can I ask you something?"  
  
I'm not sure if I want to know what the question is, but, being that I'm so curious, I have to know. "Sure."  
  
"When we first met, how come you didn't ask me out? I thought you were interested but--" She picks up the water glass in front of her and finishes it. "You asked Syd out the day after I introduced you two, and I'm wondering . . .." Her voice trails into silence.  
  
I'm taken aback by this question. It's takes a minute before I can find the ability to talk. I never expected this question to be asked. But it has been, and there sits Francie looking at me with her shoulders pulled back waiting for my answers. She's acting like my answer could hurt her, and that surprises me.  
  
Old memories play through my mind. I had seen Francie around the campus at USC for a long time. I had always wanted to ask her out but she seemed to be always surrounded by the resident football player, and I had feeling that I was out of her league.  
  
"Weren't you dating that football player, Brian Gordon?" I ask stupidly.  
  
She gasps in surprise. "Brian GORDON?!"  
  
"Yeah, Brian Gordon. You remember him? About 6'3", 250 pounds, no neck." She's now giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Will, Brian was my friend. We just hung around with each other a lot. As a matter of fact, he got married a few weeks ago. You should've taken a chance and asked me. I think I would have said, 'yes'."  
  
"Really?" I somehow manage to ask with my jaw hanging open.  
  
"Really." She takes another glance at me and turns to watch the chef cut vegetables at the other table.  
  
I'm staring at her again. I've been doing that a lot when I'm around her. I'm noticing the smallest things about her--when she's deep in thought, she bites her bottom lip. When she's hears a good joke, her eyes sparkle when as she's laughing. When she's sleeping, she sleeps with a small smile on her face. I know that because she fell asleep one night when I was over at her place watching a movie.  
  
She's right. I should've taken a chance and asked with asking her out then, because now I think about how I've been feeling around her, how much I've enjoyed her company, and how afraid I am that it will change. I decide that starting tonight; I am not going to miss any more chances with her. "Francie?"  
  
She turns back around to me. She still has that napkin in her hands; she's ripped it to shreds. "Yes, Will?"  
  
I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't back away, which is good. Her body relaxes, and she wraps her fingers in my hair. She pulls away for a second. Uh-Oh. "What was that for?" she asks.  
  
"I didn't want to miss any more chances with you." The smile she gives me makes me think that I did a good thing by kissing her. She leans in and returns the favor. 


End file.
